


С завязанными глазами

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Hinata Shoyo, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Talks During Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, erotic asphyxiation, they’re soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Хината вкладывает ему в ладонь ленту точно так же, как много лет назад вложила свое сердце.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	С завязанными глазами

— Завяжи мне глаза, — вкрадчивым шепотом говорит Хината, вкладывая в его ладонь широкую черную ленту. Цукишима сглатывает. Лента мягкая, шелковая, на пальцах ощущается легкой прохладой. В животе сворачивается возбуждение, и он закусывает губу. Хината смотрит на него с улыбкой, прикрыв глаза. Ждёт. Терпеливо, не торопя, давая выбор. 

Цукишима приглушает свет, оставляя включенным только ночник у огромной кровати. 

И говорит. 

— Какое стоп-слово? — Хината вскидывает брови, а потом расслабляется. Ровная и напряженная линия плеч чуть опускается, свет падает на нее справа, оставляя приподнятый уголок губы в темноте. Цукишима останавливается возле выключателя, жадно впитывая ее силуэт в золотисто-оранжевом ореоле. Отмечая влажные после душа волосы, которые определенно пахнут смесью розмарина и апельсина — это запах, напоминающий летний хвойный лес, и махровый халат, накинутый на плечи. 

От мысли, что под ним ничего… в голове мгновенно пустеет. 

— Астралит, — отвечает она, мягко перекатывая непривычную японцам «л» на языке. Так мягко, что Цукишима невольно вспоминает разговор Хинаты с кем-то из Рио. Тот маленький диалог, вклинившийся в их звонок, запомнился Цукишиме надолго: голос Хинаты напоминал мед и пряные яблоки, он был такой летний, светлый, теплый… 

— Что это? — спрашивает он, отрешаясь от картины загоревшей Хинаты с каплями пота на лице и улыбкой от уха до уха, говорящей «Bom dia». Хината подходит к нему и обнимает, утыкаясь лицом в футболку и глубоко вдыхая. Цукишима зарывается пальцами во влажные темные волосы, осторожно разделяя пряди.

— Сорт стекла, — невнятно бормочет она, посылая мурашки по телу. — Черное, но с белыми вкраплениями. Чем-то напоминает авантюрин. Или он и есть, не знаю точно, Цукки. Но слово очень красивое, запоминается.

— Это точно. — Влага с волос оседает на пальцах, и Цукишима размазывает ее по ладони. Хината выдыхает и скользит горячими руками под футболку, надавливая на кожу, словно исследуя, изучая, впитывая все прикосновениями и ощущениями. Останавливается на ребрах и легким движением подается вперед, вставая на кончики ног и рвано целуя в подбородок. 

— Чего ты ждешь? — интересуется она, наклонив голову и смотря на него. Карие глаза в желтом свете — это практически янтарь, горящий в лучах солнца. Цукишима наклоняется, оставляя мимолетный поцелуй на виске, и расправляет ленту. 

В такие моменты Хината не похожа на себя дневную — улыбчивую, ласковую, статную. В такие моменты она похожа на игривую хищную кошку. Облизывает губы, отступает на шаг, давая пространство, и закрывает глаза. Она до растекшейся в груди нежности красивая, золото света играет на ресницах, когда Цукишима поворачивает ее лицом к ночнику и оглаживает прямые сильные плечи с россыпью веснушек под халатом. 

Хината легко смеется, не открывая глаз. 

Только роняет негромкое: «Люблю тебя». 

Цукишима замирает. Эта ее привычка — спонтанно говорить важные слова — каждый раз повергает его в состояние, близкое к ступору. Что ответить? И нужно ли вообще отвечать? Сейчас между ними всё ясно, черным по белому, солнцем с Востока, решенным примером и ясным небом над головой. Сейчас по утрам знакомая, спокойная рутина, когда они вдвоем честно пытаются успеть на работу. Цукишима негромко включает музыку, и Хината начинает под нее лениво танцевать, еще сонная и растрепанная. 

И никаких слов: в шесть часов мало о чем хочется говорить. Прийти бы в себя и уже достаточно. Но им комфортно. Для хорошего утра достаточно нескольких объятий, чуть-чуть прикосновений, парочки сонных поцелуев и одной заразительной улыбки.

Вечером слов больше. 

Хината оживленно делится, что случилось у нее на работе, отряхивает одежду, вертится и крутится точно заведенная, прижимается к спине и сжимает руками так крепко, что на долгие несколько секунд не хватает воздуха. Цукишима кладет свои большие ладони на ее и мягко оглаживает костяшки. И тоже делится. Какие экспонаты они описывали, что пришлось отдать другим музеям, во сколько следующая смена, какой по счету ребенок вписался от восторга в макет тираннозавра и снес его. 

И так далее, и далее _, и…_

Хината слушает. Внимательно, не перебивая, на кухне греется суп и рис с овощами, за окном темнеет всё сильнее, а в их доме ни одной зажженной лампы. Так всё отчетливей, острее и горячей. Цукишима чувствует, как она встает на носочки и тянется, чтобы поцеловать в шею, но забывает, что сцепила руки в замок, и начинает смеяться. Смех разносится по комнате, оседает в груди теплом и спокойствием. 

Цукишима улыбается. В темноте не страшно. 

В темноте всё _ярче_. 

Поэтому он скрывает карие глаза за широкой лентой, выправляя из-под нее рыжие пряди, и целует Хинату в нос, вырывая смешок. И с минуту не касается ее, позволяя привыкнуть, пока сам снимает одежду, аккуратно складывая ее на стуле. Хината дышит ровно, по коже мурашки, и Цукишима закрывает забытое окно, замечая, как она приподнимает уголок губ. Спокойная. 

Доверяющая. 

— Повтори стоп-слово, — говорит он, проводя ладонью по плечам и чувствуя мягкую ткань махрового халата. Хината резко делает вдох, а затем замирает, не дыша. Мышцы напрягаются, и появляется больше теней. Цукишима коротко прижимается к ее виску поцелуем. 

— Астралит, — выдыхает она, подаваясь вперед. — Давай уже, Кей! — И слепо обнимает, стискивает, тянется вверх. Он подхватывает ее под ягодицы, поднимая в воздух. Внутренности обжигает сорванный с тонких губ стон, которые сразу же прижимаются к пульсирующей вене на шее, заставляя захлебнуться вздохом. 

— Точно? — едва остаются силы на этот вопрос. 

— Да. А ты? — Хината на руках останавливает возню и наверняка чувствует, как бешено ударяет в губы пульс. Цукишима позволяет себе сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, как перед прыжком в омут, а после прошептать прямо в ухо. 

_— Да._

Хината кусает его. 

Жадно. Затем зализывает место укуса и сразу же резким контрастом прижимается едва-едва, словно впервые целуется, пробуя вкус головокружительной влюбленности. Цукишима выдыхает, в голове оглушительно стучит сердце, и начинает ныть в паху. Хината чувствует, как в бедро ей упирается член, опускает руку и надавливает, мягко оглаживая головку. И улыбается.

В голове белый шум. 

Цукишима в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до кровати, аккуратно опускает на нее Хинату и стягивает халат, обнажая россыпь коричневых веснушек и взглядом цепляясь за белые пятна шрамов на коленях. 

Хината падала. Не единожды. Падала, и раз за разом за спиной никого не было. Раз за разом. 

Мало кто верил, что ей удастся пробиться хотя бы на второй этап межшкольных соревнований в средней школе, ведь кроме наспех собранной команды и моря упрямства у нее ничего не было. А она продолжала. Раз за разом. Не сдаваясь, уставая, засыпая прямиком за тестами и конспектами, получая синяки, насмешки над ее мечтой и шрамы, о которых напоминают белые пятна на коже.

Средняя школа разгромила до основания. 

— Я готова была сдаться, — шептала она, откинувшись на маты после тренировки. — Но потом… потом случилась старшая школа Карасуно и… вы. Бесконечно вдохновленные, жаждущие победы, ищущие возможность _взлететь_ , не имея крыльев… 

Хината подняла ладонь вверх и сжала кулак. 

— Я не смогла отказать Киёко-сан в предложении стать менеджером Карасуно. Мне было до одури интересно, сумеете ли _вы_ взлететь. И постепенно, от наблюдения за тренировками, подсчета инвентаря и очков, подбора мячей я поняла, что хочу _снова_ почувствовать это невероятное чувство полета, когда за спиной вырастают крылья, в волосах жаркий воздух, в крови эта глупая радость и дышится так классно! Типа _уф-ф-ф!_

Она засмеялась. 

— Я искренне рада, что вы, ребята, согласились в свободное время тренироваться со мной. — И улыбнулась. Танака с Нишиноей взвыли от восторга, Дайчи-сан и Сугавара-сан кивнули, даже Кагеяма пробурчал что-то согласное и отвернулся, пряча красные уши. Ямагучи пихнул Цукишиму локтем под ребра и приподнял бровь. Тот не обратил на это внимания, не сумев отвести взгляда от сияющих карих глаз. 

Хината падала раз за разом. Взлетала и падала, смеялась и говорила: _«Еще раз, Бакагеяма!»_

Руки в синяках, колени в пластырях, рыжие волосы в низком хвосте — волнистом, мягком и пушистом до безобразия. Цукишима боялся представить себе объем работы, с которым она справлялась каждый день. Учеба в третьем классе первого года, тренировки с утра с женской командой и допоздна с мужской и длинный путь домой через горы. 

Поэтому не было удивительным то, что однажды она оступилась. 

Хината падала. Падала, и раз за разом за спиной и рядом никого не было. Ощущение пустоты и мгновение страха, что сейчас все пойдет прахом, что останутся синяки на локтях и лопатках, что боль гулко раскатится внутри, взрываясь в голове фейерверком, что будет крик, отскакивающий от стен, что будет горько и обидно до кислого привкуса на языке, что мгновенно посыпятся ехидные комментарии… 

Она оступилась. 

Но в этот раз позади был Цукишима. 

Он наклоняется и невесомо целует шрамы. Это свидетельства ее победы — над болью, страхами, насмешками и самой собой. Кожа в таких местах на тон светлее и мягче, а еще никогда не окрашивается в теплый цвет загара. Хината глубоко вдыхает и вытягивает ногу, ударяя его по носу пяткой. 

— Шоё, — хрипит Цукишима. — Пожалуйста, не двигайся, иначе я останусь без очков.

— Ой! Цукки! Цукки, ты в порядке? — Он придерживает ее за бедра, надавливая, и Хината замирает. — Ладно. Ладно, я поняла. Но ты точно в порядке? — Цукишима вздыхает и согласно мычит в ответ, пальцами поднимаясь выше. Исследуя крепкие, литые мышцы и мягкие провалы на месте растяжек. Ощущая тепло и легкую влагу. Наблюдая переливы цвета на грани солнца и ночи.

Цукишима сглатывает. 

Красиво. 

Хината сама по себе — падающие золотые звезды, рассыпчатый смех и искристое шампанское новогодней ночью в момент, когда над головой небо расцвечивают фейерверки, а в глазах отражаются бенгальские огни. Это не отталкивало, как обычно отталкивает всё, что слишком назойливое, шумное и яркое. 

Больше — манило. Как мотылька на свет. 

Он жаждал узнать, всегда ли она такая — улыбчивая и шумная до головной боли? 

Ямагучи фыркал и ехидно шептал: «Влип ты, Цукки, влип» — а потом вкладывал в ладонь кусочек от тетради по химии с криво написанным номером телефона. Цукишима трижды ошибся, прежде чем правильно вбил его в контакты на своем сотовом. И, наверное, с этого все началось. 

Или чуть раньше.

Или вообще — в их любви не было ни начала, ни конца. Она просто была. Константа. Незыблемая как смерть, такая же нерушимая, как и самые базовые теории, как два плюс два равно четыре, как солнце на Земле встает на востоке и садится на западе. Или началась незаметно для них самих — постепенно, шаг за шагом, и вот они уже глядят друг другу в глаза и улыбаются, красные до невозможности, обычные влюбленные подростки.

Хината писала по утрам: «Доброе утро!» — и засыпала морем эмодзи. Цукишима отвечал сухо: «Утра» — и сразу же спрашивал: — «Выспалась?» — потому что узнал, что эта негодяйка испортила режим сна тренировками допоздна и поддержкой хорошей успеваемости. Хината вместо текстового ответа отправляла длинное голосовое, полное шума. Мягкого шума. Ее голос, который всегда немного хрипит ото сна, закипающий чайник, гул машин, доносящийся сквозь открытое окно, и смех ее сестры. 

И эти голосовые Цукишима мог переслушивать вечность. 

Потому что такое случилось впервые: шум не раздражал, не надоедал, не вызывал головной боли и не заставлял скрипеть зубами. Он успокаивал. Уверял, что всё в порядке: Хината рассказывала, какая вчера была противная контрольная по математике и просила помочь завтра разобраться, Нацу смеялась и хватала свою сестру в крепкие объятья, срывая с ее губ удивленный вскрик и после мягкий смешок, полный теплой ласки, похожей на нагретое палящим солнцем море. 

Хината разная. 

Но всегда она. Цукишима знает: многоликой Богине не сравниться с его супругой.

Он ведет ладонями дальше, поднимается на талию и замирает на дугах ребер, мягко проводя по каждой из них шершавыми пальцами. Хината покрывается мурашками и тихо стонет, выгибаясь. Подставляясь под руки, практически приказывая продолжать. Не останавливаться. Бессловесно, немо, языком тела, который иногда красноречивее громких слов.

Цукишима усмехается. 

Не так быстро. 

И подтягивается, сминая коленями простынь. Та мерзко впивается в кожу, но Цукишима решает это проигнорировать, полностью сконцентрировав свое внимание на шее Хинаты. Сначала — просто касание. Легкое, без давления, кончиками пальцев от подбородка к выпирающим ключицам. Секунда передышки, и с чуть более сильным нажимом по центру. Достаточно, чтобы показать, _что_ он хочет сделать. 

Хината выдыхает. 

— Да. 

Его ошпаривает горячей волной возбуждения. Ого. Это незнакомо: лишать Хинату воздуха, когда она буквально оголенный пучок нервов из-за отсутствия зрительного контакта — якоря, который позволяет не потеряться в бушующем море эмоций. Цукишима двигается еще ближе, упираясь членом ей в бедро и оставляя влажное пятно на коже, и самым краем ногтей проходится по шее. 

Она откидывает голову назад, упираясь макушкой в постель и давая карт-бланш на _всё_.

Цукишима обхватывает ее шею пальцами, и Хината делает судорожный вдох. Мышцы становятся каменными, кровь под фалангами бьется зверем в клетке, но она не останавливает. Лишь начинает дышать — медленнее, отсчитывая про себя секунды. Потому что он сам тоже — отсчитывает про себя: первая, вторая, третья… 

И надавливает. 

Не слишком сильно, но все равно ограничивая доступ воздуха. И снова считает про себя: первая, вторая, третья, четвертая… Хината тянет уголок губы вверх, сглатывает, и в голове шумит еще отчетливей. Тринадцатая, четырнадцатая… 

Жарко. 

Цукишима облизывает губы, на языке растекается привкус зубной пасты. Кожа горячая, свет ложится на нее ровным огненным оттенком костра, четкая линия подбородка, чуть приоткрытый рот. Глаза жжет: он забывает моргать, смотря на _такую_ Шоё. 

Двадцать третья, четвертая... 

Хината касается его локтя, и он убирает ладони. Белые следы мгновенно наливаются красным, пока она глубоко вдыхает. Цукишима гладит ее по щеке, проводит по линии челюсти, стряхивает налипшую к уху прядь. Ожидает. Хината делает еще несколько вдохов и слепо тянет руки вверх, находит лицо и приподнимается, беспорядочно оставляя поцелуи. 

Цукишима смеется. 

— Ба-ака, ты мне очки обслюнявила. — Хината замирает и с новой силой начинает целовать. Цукишиме щекотно: ее пальцы зарываются в волосы. Скользят ниже, пуская волну мурашек. По первому позвонку. Она отнимает ладони, чтобы вернуть их на спину ниже плеч. По позвоночнику короткими ногтями. Останавливается и плавным движением сводит ладони на животе. 

Опускает. 

Цукишима резко хватает губами воздух 

— Нравится?— шепчет она, большим пальцем размазывая по члену смазку. Цукишима шумно дышит. Ну уж нет. Не сегодня. И ухмыляется. Она это слышит — по характерному фырку, срывающемуся с губ — и с любопытством наклоняет голову. Если бы не черная лента на глазах, то противостоять было бы сложнее. 

Цукишима без слов кладет ладонь на грудь, толкая обратно на кровать. 

Хината коротко смеется. 

— Ладно, ладно. Так уж и быть. 

Цукишима предупреждающе царапает ее в месте солнечного сплетения и прикасается к едва заметным краснеющим полосам губами. В нос ударяет запах геля для душа — запах тропических фруктов, щедро сдобренных сверху апельсином, и теперь от картин солнечной Бразилии в голове никак не уйти. 

Хината в маленьком экране телефона хохотала и пыталась показать пляж, но все никак не могла переключить камеру. Кепка бросала на лицо тень, и она поправила ее, запястье белое, а тыльная сторона ладони цвета сырой охры. А Цукишиме большего и не нужно. Вся Бразилия для него — Хината. И раскаленный песок, и волны рыжего моря, и звонкий португальский, срывающийся с тонких искусанных губ, — это всё в Хинате. 

В конечном итоге она бросила попытки показать пляж и уставилась прямо в камеру, заставляя вздрогнуть — пронизывающий взгляд, темный, жаркий. В библиотеке на несколько градусов стало теплее, и Цукишима отодвинул эссе в сторону, чтобы не отвлекаться на учебу. И так редко созванивались, а тут еще драгоценные полчаса тратить впустую. 

Хината фыркнула, сморщив нос, и опустила глаза, чуть изогнув губы. 

— Я скучаю, — обронила она, и слова смешались с шумом прибоя. Цукишима провел пальцем по экрану, словно пытаясь хотя бы так, через двенадцать часовых поясов и семнадцать тысяч километров, стереть подсвеченные утренним солнцем слезы. 

— У вас ведь рассвет, — шепнул он, — и холодно. Ты тепло оделась? 

Она рассмеялась. 

— Конечно! Ты мне каждое утро напоминаешь, как я могу забыть? Гляди! — И опустила камеру, показывая себя. — Куртка и теплые спортивные штаны! О, о! И значок с динозавром! Правда, не помню, как ты его назвал. — Цукишима улыбнулся, прикрыл лицо ладонью и засмеялся. В Токио было пять вечера, в Бразилии — пять утра следующего дня, через три часа он вернется домой, выпьет чай, повторит учебный материал и пойдет спать, пожелав ей удачного дня. 

А она вновь отправит громкое голосовое, полное лишней информации и фонового шума.

— Завропосейдон, — ответил он. Хината попробовала повторить, и еще раз, и еще, а потом сдалась, обиженно надув губы: выучить целый язык и не суметь выговорить название какой-то большой ящерицы. — Это самый высокий динозавр из ныне обнаруженных — восемнадцать метров в высоту. Травоядный. 

— И надо было же им извращаться с названием, — проворчала она, кутаясь в куртку. — Назвали бы просто «Цукишима»! Ты и высокий!.. Молчи! Не говори мне свой рост! Так, ты высокий! И травоядный! По всем критериям ты динозавр. 

— Ты тоже, — фыркнул он. — Микроцератопс. 

Хината возвела глаза к небу. 

— Мне не важно, как ты меня называешь, главное, чтобы я была твоим любимым динозавром. 

— Так и есть, — невозмутимо ответил он. Хината открыла рот и закрыла, попыталась спрятать краснеющее лицо за ладонью, а потом запищала, заставляя Цукишиму прикрыть динамик: все-таки библиотека. 

И таких крохотных тридцать минут было _множество_. 

Иногда они случались в моменты, когда нужна была поддержка и несколько важных слов. Иногда говорил Цукишима, а Хината молчала. Иногда за окном лил дождь, сливающийся с колыбельной, которую Хината выучила словно ненароком, не зная, что у него проблемы со сном из-за кучи экзаменов. Иногда они смеялись, иногда — плакали, шептали в микрофон и ждали ответа от человека по ту сторону Земли. 

Всего лишь тридцать минут. Тысяча восемьсот секунд. 

Которые заставляли верить. 

Снова подниматься с кровати, распахивать шторы или жалюзи, быстро завтракать, на ходу выпивая кофе, и вливаться в привычный ритм суеты, неотвратимо, хотя и ужасно медленно ведущей их к цели. 

Цукишима замирает на мгновение, а затем опускается поцелуями от солнечного сплетения к низу живота. Хината изо всех сил старается контролировать дыхание, изредка срываясь на надсадный стон, отдающийся в теле гулом желания. Цукишима сглатывает. Хочется сорваться, резко, без перерыва, с кучей следов на утро, расцветающими темно-синим и ярко-красным. И Хината не будет против, она будет тянуться навстречу, шептать, царапать спину, но… 

Не сегодня.

Сегодня Цукишима ухмыляется уголком губы и прикасается языком к клитору. 

Хинату буквально подбрасывает на постели, и она громко стонет, вытягиваясь. 

— Так вот почему… вот почему от тебя пахло этой чертовой зубной пастой, бля-а-адь, Кей. — Цукишима надавливает ей на бедра и раскрывает шире. Хината рвано дышит, сжимая по бокам простынь с такой силой, что он краем глаза замечает побелевшие костяшки пальцев. И толкается подбородком вперед, ведя языком вверх. 

Немного солоно, но ничего необычного. 

Хината всхлипывает. 

— Ещё, — тихо говорит она, и Цукишима выдыхает, поднимаясь и усаживаясь на пятки. Хината вцепляется руками в подушку, вертит головой и кусает губы, периодически их облизывая. Ожидающая, напряженная, с поджатым животом и четко очерченными дугами ребер. Цукишима лениво проводит рукой по члену, сжимая у основания: Хината сглатывает слюну и тянет колени на себя, стараясь зацепить его пятками. 

Не промахивается. Попадает прямиком по пояснице и стискивает. 

— Подожди… секунду. 

И дотягивается до смазки возле золотисто-черного ночника. Потом оглядывает ворох подушек, вытаскивая из них небольшую, чтобы подложить Хинате под поясницу, отчего она заливается краской еще больше, вызывая легкую улыбку: привычки у нее все те же — при милых мелочах превращаться в комок смущения. 

— Ты точно не против? — уточняет он, разогревая в руках смазку. 

— Я тебе сейчас в лоб пяткой заеду, — беззлобно ворчит Хината, устраиваясь удобнее. — Не против. — Цукишима роняет негромкое «понял», ерзает, сбрасывая с боков крепкие ноги, и свободной рукой придерживает за колено, не позволяя лишний раз дернуться и случайно себя или его травмировать. 

Бывало такое. 

Теплая смазка быстро растекается по вульве, и Цукишима аккуратно касается губами внутренней стороны бедра. Аккуратно, потому что Хината сразу же выгибается, руками зажимая себе рот. И если бы не лента на глазах, то глядела бы еще с лихорадочным блеском и приказом продолжать, не замирать, не останавливаться. 

Он и не собирается. 

Прикусывает кожу, срывая с губ прерывистый вздох, и зализывает, оставляя блестящий золотым след. Целует, отвлекая и роняя в горячий омут возбуждения всё сильнее и сильнее: дрожь пробегает по напряженным мышцам с плеч и до колен. 

Дышать тяжело, в животе все скручивается в тугой ком. 

Хината запрокидывает голову и шепчет его имя. 

— _Кей_. 

Цукишима слизывает блестящую каплю смазки, наслаждаясь прерывистым вздохом сверху. Чуть прихватывает губами, несильно оттягивая, и отпускает, снова толкаясь языком вперёд. Хината податливая и под прикосновениями тает, тянется навстречу, выгибается и длинно стонет. Цукишима обожает видеть ее такой. 

Впрочем, он любит ее любой. 

Сонной, усталой, злой, счастливой. Взлетающей над площадкой красивой птицей, которая неминуемо возвращается к нему, хотя вольна делать всё, что ей угодно. Закутавшейся в плед и с ногами забравшейся на кровать, лишь бы не идти на пары, пока ему работать в музее. Бледной. В больничном коридоре с подвернутой лодыжкой и смущенной улыбкой. Спящей. Показывающей пальцем на самую яркую звезду и называющей ее Цукки, потому что она такая же мягко-желтая, как и он.

От затопившей нежности кружит голову.

Или, может, все дело в духоте комнаты. 

Это настолько фоново, что Цукишима не обращает внимания. Ему хорошо. Хината запускает пальцы в его волосы и задерживает теплую, влажную ладонь на несколько секунд, словно находя в этом свой якорь. А затем — сжимает, пуская сноп мурашек по спине и срывая хриплый стон.

Цукишима от удивления застывает, когда вместе со стоном на него накатывает волна удовольствия и перед глазами на момент мутнеет. Он сглатывает. Серьезно? Он кончил от _вот этого?_

Хината тихо смеется.

— Оя? — Цукишима проклинает про себя ее дружбу с двумя совами и одним несносным котом. — Оказывается, ты любишь _вот так_. — И снова стягивает кожу на голове. Цукишима чувствует, как стон вибрирует в горле, но лишь крепче сжимает губы, стряхивая и цепляя пальцами тонкую ладонь. 

— А ты — _вот так_. — И прикусывает кожу на запястье. Хината вздрагивает и улыбается. Лента на лице оттеняет улыбку, внутри пузырится желание стянуть ее и увидеть горящие карие глаза, которые бы обязательно смотрели с мягким смехом на дне радужки и всепоглощающим морем любви. Цукишима мог придумать тысячу синонимов к их любви, так как сказывалась частая необходимость писать длинные тексты на работе, но…

Этой любви хотелось дать волю существовать такой, какая она есть.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Хината. Цукишима отпускает руку и нависает над ней.

— И что дальше? — интересуется он, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Надо же, дыхание ни к черту: дышит так, словно пробежал марафон. Хината без слов обнимает его и прижимает к себе. Жарко, липко и неудобно, но в этот момент отчетливо слышно биение двух сердец. Цукишима изворачивается и целует Хинату в щеку. На губах остается солоноватый вкус.

— Ничего, — роняет она, оставляя влажный след от выдоха в ямке между ключицами. — Просто… давай вот так полежим еще немного. Пожалуйста. Еще чуть-чуть. Просто пытаюсь поверить, что всё это взаправду, а не какой-то до ужаса прекрасный сон.

— Конечно, — отвечает Цукишима, фыркая. — Конечно.

До ужаса прекрасный сон. 

И почему она так легко забывает, что перед этим чудесным сном им пришлось преодолеть кучу трудностей? Те же острые споры в старшей школе, та же Бразилия, те же неловкие попытки сойтись, узнать друг друга с незнакомых сторон, та же жизнь вместе, в одной квартире, когда узнаешь, что Хината спит в носках, потому что мерзнет, а он встает после двенадцати часов дня. Неунывающее солнце, вот же.

— А ты?..

— М? — Цукишима отстраняется, но Хината не отпускает, смыкает пальцы на спине еще сильнее. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Шоё? 

— А ты чем считаешь сегодняшний день? Чудесным сном? Или чем-то другим?

Цукишима сжимает губы.

— Настоящим счастьем, — мягко отвечает он, даже не задумавшись. Ведь правда же: дома ждут. Хината приходит на его матчи в свободные от собственных матчей дни и оглушительно поддерживает, вгоняя в краску. Обнимает так, как нужно, как не может больше обнять никто. Интересуется динозаврами, а иногда, даже не понимая, о чем идет речь, все равно искренне радуется за него. Заботится о нем в своей шумной и беспокойной манере, вызывая невольную улыбку. Когда чего-то не понимает или чем-то недовольна, то говорит об этом, и они ищут компромисс. 

Хината бесхитростная, прямая, искренняя. 

И сильная. 

— Наградой, может быть. Да и вообще, какой смысл давать определения, если можно просто наслаждаться, а, Шоё? — Цукишима с силой выдыхает ей в ухо, и Хината начинает хохотать и пихаться.

— Ба-а-ака, — тянет она, улыбаясь. — Люблю тебя.

Цукишима вместо ответа вслух целует и держит вес своего тела на одной руке, а второй касается клитора, ловя губами приглушенный стон Хинаты. Он выдыхает и отстраняется, садясь на пятки и не переставая двигать пальцами. Хината облизывает губы и сжимает ладонь на запястье. Лента от бесконечной возни головой по подушке развязалась и опустилась ей на нос, и Цукишима подхватывает ткань пальцами свободной руки, убирая. 

Хината упрямо держит глаза закрытыми.

Цукишима стирает остатки влаги с ее щек и чувствует, как подскакивает к горлу сердце, когда она поворачивается, утыкаясь в ладонь носом, точно доверчивая домашняя кошка с рыжей шерсткой. Он мотает головой, сгоняя наваждение, и скользит пальцем по вульве вниз, подцепляя смазку и возвращаясь обратно к клитору.

Хината резко втягивает носом воздух. 

Цукишима мягко оглаживает клитор по кругу, постепенно набирая скорость. Хинату потряхивает, и в какой-то момент она вытягивается и в голос стонет, запрокидывая голову и распахивая глаза. Цукишима практически сразу убирает пальцы и хватается за салфетки, следя за тем, как Хината приходит в себя.

— Господи, — хрипит Хината, закрывая лицо ладонями. После темноты даже мягкий свет причиняет глазам боль, и Цукишима дотягивается до выключателя, щелкает им и погружает комнату в полный мрак. Хината дышит рвано, все еще не придя в себя после оргазма, и переворачивается на живот, сминая простынь. Цукишима снимает очки и растирает пальцем переносицу в месте носоупора. — Господи, — снова выдыхает она, и Цукишима не выдерживает. 

— Кей. Можешь звать меня просто Кей. Или что, не привыкла еще за семь лет вместе? 

— Ты-ы-ы-ы! — взвывает Хината и хохочет, забираясь на него со спины. — Так мы продолжаем или ты кончил еще на моменте, когда я сжала твои волосы? — Она притирается носом к плечу, и Цукишима откидывается назад, придавливая ее собой. — Ладно, поняла. Тогда ванная и под одеяло.

Звучит как отличный план.


End file.
